El incidente de la cadena y el látigo
by Anebula-Chain
Summary: Un extraño suceso finalmente hará que él caballero de Andrómeda y la amazona del Camaleón sucumban a sus sentimientos.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

* * *

 **El incidente de la cadena y el látigo**

Lo mejor de la primavera, es salir a la intemperie para degustar y disfrutar de la compañía de tus seres mas cercanos, sobretodo tratándose de un dia soleado con arboles y diversos arbustos floreciendo, daban un aspecto magnifico a aquella tarde en la mansión Kido donde los caballeros de bronce disfrutaban de un deliciosos almuerzo en compañía de Saori, todos se encontraban reunidos allí incluyendo a Shunrei, Miho y Fler que se hallaba de visita disfrutando de la compañía. Sin embargo hacían falta dos personas, el caballero de las cadenas y la hermosa amazona del látigo.

\- Es bueno estar todos reunidos en un dia tan bello como este pero ¿Donde esta Shun?, se esta perdiendo de esto - dijo Hyoga, que le parecía extraño no ver a su compañero a sabiendas que el amaba las reuniones, sobretodo si Ikki estaba presente.

\- No tengo idea, me resulta extraño pero no es el único que hace falta, de igual manera a June no la he visto por ninguna parte - respondió el caballero del dragón, quien tenia la mano de Shunrei entre una de las suyas. Todos pusieron su vista en la mansión y observaron a la ventana del caballero de Andrómeda donde se oía un ruido estruendoso.

Dentro de la mansión, en una de las habitaciones se podía apreciar con mas claridad que sucedía en dicho lugar. Todo estaba regado por todas partes, ropa, zapatos, la cama estaba desecha. Shun se encontraba dentro del armario sacando de ser posible todas sus prendas corriendo de un lugar a otro mientras parecía hacer mas desorden; su armadura se hallaba esparcida por todo el lugar pero esta no estaba completa, le hacia falta algo que era justo lo que su dueño buscaba.

Rendido, se sentó alrededor de todo ese desorden, poniendo sus rodillas a la altura de su rostro, apoyando su frente en ellas abrazándose a si mismo. No podía creer que algo tan visible se le haya perdido, ya había buscado por todas partes, pero le era imposible encontrarlo sobretodo si su caja de pandora no había salido por ninguna circunstancia fuera de su habitación. Decido a encontrarla se puso de pie y salio al pasillo, mientras seguía en su búsqueda iba demasiado distraído, de pronto sintió como su cuerpo chocó con el de otra persona mucho mas liviano que él pero aun cayendo sentado sobre el piso al igual que su ex compañera de entrenamiento.

Shun sostuvo su cabeza quejándose mientras superaba el golpe del pequeño accidente. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que el cuerpo con el que había chocado era el de June y se hallaba en las mismas circunstancias. Se incorporó rápidamente y fue en su ayuda.

\- June ¿Estas bien? Lo siento no fue mi intención, iba muy distraído y no me di cuenta que... - trataba de explicar mientras era interrumpido por la amazona.

\- No te preocupes Shun, estoy bien, solo fue un golpe pero no me paso nada - explicó June levantándose con ayuda del caballero de Andrómeda - debiera ser yo la que te pida disculpas, no me fije por donde iba.

\- Oh no June, tienes que disculparme a mi - Shun presentía que ahora su dulce amiga tendría un horrible chipote por su culpa. June no evito reír ante el comentario y el rostro del caballero.

\- Esta bien, fuimos ambos y te perdono - sonrió con calidez para indicarle a su amigo que todo estaba bien entre ellos y no se sintiera culpable - ¿Esta todo bien? tienes una expresión de miedo en el rostro - pudo distinguir la amazona, ella conocía a la perfección a su ex compañero de entrenamiento.

\- No es eso, lo que sucede es que no logro encontrar las cadenas de mi armadura, oí un pequeño estruendo dentro de mi habitación y cuando llegue allí la armadura estaba normal en su caja pero al observarla vi que las cadenas no estaban lo cual es sumamente extraño y ahora, ya no se por donde buscar... - explicaba con melancolía Shun apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera, viendo a un punto ciego en la mansión.

\- ¿Enserio? Yo estoy en las mismas - contesto la amazona del Camaleón sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que sucede? - Shun la miro intentando comprender.

\- Hace un rato oí un estruendo en mi habitación y cuando entre mi armadura estaba bien pero el látigo había desaparecido y ahora igual lo estoy buscando, es por eso que iba tan distraída cuando choqué contigo - June camino hasta la puerta abierta que da con su habitación mostrándole el desorden que había dentro a Shun quien la siguió - no tengo idea de donde podría estar.

Ambos se miraron intentado comprender lo que sucedía, se supone que las armas eran parte de sus armaduras y no debían responder a menos que ellos lo quisieran. Bajaron las escaleras sugiriendo los lugares en donde podrían buscar, revisando todas las habitaciones en la mansión, el sótano, el ático, los armarios de suministros, los cuartos baño, incluso detrás del televisor pero fue inútil, no los hallaron por ninguna parte y terminaron exhaustos en los taburetes de la barra de cocina donde tenían apoyados los codos y sus cabezas.

\- Ya no se donde mas buscar, hemos recorrido cada habitación de este lugar y no encontramos nada, comienzo a sospechar en que esto fue un robo - decía derrotado Shun con su cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Quien se podría robar un par de cadenas y un látigo? o ¿Para que le podrían servir? se supone que estamos en paz - contestó June buscando la tetera y un par de tazas para preparar té.

\- No tengo idea pero sospecho que podría ser... - las palabras del caballero de Andrómeda fueron interrumpidas por un sonido haciendo que se quedara quieto escuchando.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - murmuró la amazona quedándose de la misma manera que su compañero.

\- Viene del jardín - Shun se había puesto de pie caminando hacia la puerta que daba con el exterior intentado dar de nuevo con ese sonido, cuando lo volvió a escuchar no dudo de lo que se trataba, oyó un arrastre de cadenas junto a otro material mas suave. Observo bien por todo el jardín y pudo ver una parte de sus cadenas que se arrastraban por si solas con algo junto a ellas rumbo al bosque de abetos - ¡June son las cadenas vamos! - gritó tomando a su amiga de la mano haciéndola sonrojar llevándola al jardín perdiéndose en los arboles.

June trataba de correr lo mas rápido que podía para seguirle el paso al caballero de Andrómeda mientras que las cadenas parecían huir de su dueño. De pronto la amazona del Camaleón sintió como algo se le enredaba entre los pies provocando que tropezara y cayera.

\- ¡June! ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Shun preocupado acercándose a June para auxiliarla ayudándola a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- Si, solo tropecé con algo - contestó la amazona mirando de un lado a otro alcanzando a ver la punta de su látigo escondiéndose entre los arboles - ¡Shun es mi látigo! - dijo sobresaltando al de cabellos verdes para luego ir corriendo tras su arma.

Ambos iban tan absortos en su objetivo que no se dieron cuenta de la gran raíz que sobresalía frente a ellos provocando que tropezaran y cayeran de manera brusca sobre el piso quejándose del dolor de la caída. La cadena y el látigo se detuvieron petrificados frente a ellos; Shun hizo el intento de llamar a su arma pero esta no le obedecía, al final optó por alcanzarla resultándole inútil y de la misma manera June hacía lo posible por tener su látigo de vuelta pero simplemente tampoco le respondía. Cuando estuvieron a punto de tenerlas de nuevo en sus manos, un gran resplandor hizo que retrocedieran cegándolos a ambos.

\- ¿Que.. Que es esa luz? - pregunto la amazona cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

\- No tengo idea pero es muy brillante y... tiene buen olor - dijo el caballero haciendo el mismo gesto de su amiga mientras percibía un olor que parecía ser una dulce fragancia a vainilla.

\- Oh es cierto - dijo June descubriendo sus ojos sintiendo el aroma, mirando de nuevo de donde provenía el resplandor, se dio cuenta que se formaba la silueta de una mujer que se hacia cada vez mas visible.

\- ¿Quien esta ahí? - preguntó asustado Shun poniéndose en guardia.

\- No teman caballeros de Athena - dijo la melodiosa voz proveniente de una mujer de largos cabellos dorados, ojos grandes, su boca carnosa con labial carmesí y una silueta bien definida cubierta por un largo vestido griego blanco.

\- ¿Quien... Quien eres? -

\- Mi nombre es Afrodita, diosa del amor, la belleza, el placer y la procreación - El caballero y la amazona se sorprendieron al escuchar a la diosa, preguntándose el motivo por el cual estaba allí o porque ahora la cadena y el látigo se escondían detrás de la deidad o acaso se desencadenaría otra guerra santa - he venido a petición de mi hijo Eros, quien os a estado observando desde hace un tiempo - prosiguió adivinando los pensamientos de los mortales.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso esto es otra guerra santa? - murmuró June.

\- No, los tratados de paz finalmente están sobre la tierra y yo como diosa del amor no podría estar mas feliz - aclaró la deidad con calma - mi hijo, me a enviado con la única voluntad de explicarles lo que sucede con sus armas de batalla.

\- ¿Acaso Eros es el que ha estado manipulando las cadenas y el látigo? - Shun cuestionó intrigado mirando a la diosa quien veía a ambos.

\- En efecto caballero de Andrómeda, Eros a estado muy entretenido jugando con sus armas como si fueran juguetes - decía mientras la cadena y el látigo se entrelazaban el uno con el otro - pero esto no se debe a nada mas que su reprimenda, desde hace mas de diez años mi hijo flechó a un niño y una niña en isla Andrómeda mientras entrenaban otorgándoles un amor eterno, sin embargo tantas batallas han hecho que ambos se sientan confundidos respecto al amor... esos niños no son otros mas que ustedes dos. Las armaduras no solo son para luchar, tambien se han vuelto parte de su vida y por lo tanto tambien pueden sentirse la una a la otra, si la cadena de Andrómeda y el látigo del Camaleón escaparon de sus manos no fue nada mas que para poder estar juntos por un momento de paz, al parecer ellas están mas conscientes que ustedes - río Afrodita - O acaso Shun ¿No sientes atracción, amor y deseo por esta dulce niña? ¿Que hay de ti June? - expresó la diosa refiriéndose a la amazona.

El caballero de Andrómeda sintió como se le subía la presión por verse descubierto al igual que June que tenia roja hasta las orejas de lo sonrojada que estaba. La diosa de amor tenia toda la razón, desde niños habían tenido una conexión especial a diferencia de sus otros compañeros en la isla, cuando tuvieron que separarse se habían hecho promesas el uno al otro y como tal ahora estaban juntos debido a una de ellas. Siempre se habían dicho "te quiero" en muchas ocasiones pero tras las palabras de Afrodita podían entender mas de lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro.

\- Existe una vida mas de ser caballeros u amazonas de Athena, no toda su vida dependerá de ella, deben disfrutarla mucho mas ahora que la paz esta presente, es tiempo de que cada uno se de cuenta de lo que quiere, son jóvenes y como diosa del amor les digo que no hay mejor edad para disfrutarla que la de ustedes y no solo ahora, si no para toda la vida - prosiguió la deidad hablando.

\- Entonces... ¿Eros te envió solo a decirnos esto? - balbuceó Shun confundido.

\- Por supuesto, él ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ustedes, llevaba años tratando de hacerles entender eso que ustedes decían era "confuso", dijo que si los veía una vez mas y no lograban comprender probablemente perdería toda su belleza, oh ese de mi hijo, todo un vanidoso igual que su madre - suspiro apesadumbrada Afrodita - espero puedan entender de una buena vez de lo que les hablo, Eros jamas se equivoca en sus flechas, mientras tanto, mi trabajo aqui terminó, ojala pronto pueda verlos como una feliz pareja y no olviden tener uno que otro encuentro carnal, eso les ayudara mucho.

Cuando la deidad terminó de hablar la luz cegadora se hizo presente, dejando a Shun y June en un estado de shock, se dejaron caer al piso mientras las cadenas fueron a caer en manos de la amazona y el látigo a los brazos del caballero, se miraban confundidos, tratando de sopesar lo que había pasado.

Caminaron en silencio juntos durante un buen rato por el bosque, hasta llegar a un jardín lleno de rosas con distintos colores, se sentaron sobre el pasto mirando al horizonte donde se podían ver los rayos del sol ocultándose. Shun se sintió incomodo con tanto silencio y decidido habló.

\- Creo que Afrodita y Eros tienen razón - dijo contemplando a la amazona.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó sosteniendo su mirada con ternura.

\- Yo... es cierto, durante este tiempo que llevamos juntos, no sabia como decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti - habló con timidez Shun sonrojándose -me refiero a que yo...

\- Yo tambien siento lo mismo - interrumpió June comprendiendo lo que el caballero trataba de decir - me daba miedo decírtelo porque temía a ser rechazada y para estar junto a ti, no me importaba si solo me querías como una amiga y yo... lo que en verdad siento por ti es que yo...

\- Te amo June - terminó de decir el caballero de Andrómeda con una sonrisa tímida ante la sorpresa de June que trataba de pellizcarse para salir de lo que a su parecer era un sueño, dándose cuenta que no lo era no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

\- Yo también te amo Shun - sonrió ella al sentir las manos de él en sus mejillas acercando su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del suyo.

Cortando la distancia se unieron en un beso tímido pero lleno de amor e inocencia, como aquel gesto que hicieron cuando apenas eran unos niños inexpertos. Ahora hacían lo que en realidad le hace sentir vivos, una parte de lo que era él amor. Se separaron tomándose de las manos con una mirada llena de brillo.

De repente un sobre con lineas doradas cayó frente a ellos asustándolos, June lo cogió y lo abrió sacando el botón de una rosa roja que se abría dejando salir su rico aroma, de su interior se formaba una llama de distintos colores. La flor se elevo al cielo e hizo una pequeña explosión esparciéndose por todo el lugar. Shun y June miraron el espectáculo admirados.

\- Finalmente la llama de su amor a sido encendida para no apagarse jamas - escucharon una voz en el horizonte que le pertenecía a Eros desde el Olimpo - misión cumplida madre - dijo mientras se miraba en un gran espejo junto a la deidad.

Después del bello espectáculo y la puesta de sol, el caballero y la amazona se disponían a ir al interior de la mansión tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Crees que estemos juntos para siempre? - preguntó repentinamente June mirando a Shun.

\- Ese es nuestro bello destino Juni - contesto frotando la mano que le tenía sostenida, siguiendo su camino a la mansión.

La cadena y el látigo iban detrás de ellos entrelazados entre si, era hora de volver a sus respectivas cajas porque finalmente habían logrado unir a sus dueños como siempre debió ser desde que estaban en Isla Andrómeda.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño OneShot ... nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima;)**


End file.
